As the speed and prevalence of computing devices, including hand-held electronic devices, has increased, the demands of users placed on those devices have also increased. The use of hand-held devices for multiple uses that includes both numerical and alphabetic entry continues to increase. Computing devices, particularly portable devices, may combine numeric and alphabetic data entry using the same input devices, such as the numeric and alphabetic keypad of a telephone.
Increased functionality and number of applications allow a user to use a more complex electronic device, such as a hand-held device or advanced cell phone, for a number of purposes. The more complex electronic devices may be used as a camera, to access weather or traffic reports, phone calls, to access the internet, to send and receive text messages, to check email, gaming, and a variety of other possible uses.